To Body Cast a Broken Heart
by Puffy Marshmallow
Summary: ... And Yaten let out the cutest growl ever. Wait. What? SeiyaYaten.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing related to Sailor Moon belongs to me. 

A/N: Okay, I'm determined now. I WILL finish my stories. I will, I will, I will! Because I can! Like the Little Train… Okay. Done now. Seriously though.

* * *

**To Body Cast a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 1: **

(Seiya's POV:)

I was almost happy that day, when I told Usagi I'd love her forever… or did I say remember?

I don't remember my exact words that day, but I know what I meant. And Odango, of course, didn't. I laughed at the thought. She could be so _dense, _sometimes, but I guess that's kind of one of the things I loved about her.

In the months since we've returned home to our own planet, our days have fallen into a pattern. Get up every morning and eat breakfast, usually as a group, but every once in a while, one of us Starlights would sleep in.

We were free to do pretty much anything we pleased for a while, until about noon, then we'd train for an hour. Normally my free time before training was spent at the park, playing American style football with some of the guys, in my room, reflecting on Odango, or talking to Taiki and arguing with Yaten. After training, lunchtime would come around. Sometimes, we'd eat together, other times we'd go off on our own or hang out with other friends, then spend the afternoon doing whatever it was we had planned for the day, and closer to night, of course, return home. We rarely ate dinner as a group, but every once in a while, it would happen.

Today was like any other. As I leaned on the tree behind me, gulping down some water.

"Kou!" yelled a tall boy, around my age, as he ran in my direction. I registered my name, but not that he was calling me, so I turned to pick up my bag. I was so used to being called by my last name, it was hard for me to remember to actually reply to "Kou." I guess that's what happens when your two housemates share your first name.

"Kou!" he called me again, and I realized this time I was being spoken to.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning to face him as I unzipped the backpack. Kisho was running in my direction. I could hardly hold back my laughter, but I managed. For one, he looked pretty damned funny running towards me. His warm brown eyes seemed to defy the nature of his rash and harsh looking run, which seemed to send his medium length blonde hair flying behind him, somehow giving him a girlish effect. My other reason, simple: Kisho had a crush on amazing, sexy, Seiya.

Now don't get me wrong, he's a really nice guy, and not bad-looking either. But… guys don't normally look at me in **that** way. Yaten is more their type. It's not that there is anything wrong with me, but most of them figure out soon enough that _girls _are more my type. They always have been. And, of course, Kisho didn't understand that my heart belonged to a certain blonde named Usagi… whether she wanted it or not.

"I was wondering," he began, and my stomach seemed to twist, knowing exactly what was coming, judging from his tone, "if you were heading anywhere in particular just now?"

Okay, so it wasn't exactly _bad _because that could just be a friendly gesture. But, I **knew. **

"Because maybe we could go eat or something? I don't know about you, but I'm always starved after playing here everyday."

I tried to think up something. I really did. There was nothing wrong with lunch, because, despite his little er… crush… we were friends, right? But telling him the truth, which was that I had to go train, just in case, you know, I had to save the planet anytime soon, simply just wouldn't cut it for an excuse.

"I…" my voice seemed to get caught, seeing as there was a net catching all my words before they could reach my brain for comprehension. And, of course, that could be taken as a bad thing, seemingly enough proof for Kisho that I was trying to find an excuse **not **to go.

Which wasn't the case. I just needed to tell him that I couldn't go _right now. _So that I could, a., train, and b., convey to him that I am a lesbian.

Yeah, so… where was I? Right, words, not reaching brain, not leaving mouth, Kisho being offended. I get it.

"Don't worry about it," he sighed, giving me a small smile.

"No, wait! I-"

Come on Seiya, you can do it! Speak!

"-am not able to go right now, but maybe later on today? We can meet around six o'clock? Here, and then we can walk, and talk, and find a place to eat. Or something."

My sentences seemed all chopped off and nervous. Almost like I wanted to take _him_ out. But… I didn't.

"Sure. That'd be nice. Would it be easier for me to pick you up, though?"

No, that would be a bad idea. I don't exactly _want _you to know that I am one of the princess's bodyguards.

"No, it really, really wouldn't," I replied, urgently. How do I get myself into these things? Oh, right, I forget how to use my voice properly.

"Are you sure? Why not?" he pressed. Eh. Stupid Kisho. Getting me into trouble like this.

"Because, because, my driveway… it's… broken."

Whoops.

"Your… driveway… is broken?"

"Well, not _broken. _But, you know. There's work being done on it. Improvements."

Kisho continued to stare at me, blankly. I really, really, really am not that great at this. So I continued to explain. Not because, you know, I wasn't great at this, but because of the blank stare.

"So, if you were to pick me up, you wouldn't be able to go on the driveway. Which would be where you… drive. Then you'd block the road. And people don't like having the road blocked. Because I know that I don't like having the road blocked and-"

"Kou, no offense, I promise, but, you are _really_ bad at lying. You don't have to explain."

"I-"

My throat seemed to kind of freeze up. Which it tends to do at awkward moments. Like when you should apologize for lying. And for seeming an incredibly awkward nutcase. With a "broken driveway."

Thankfully, I managed to finish my sentence without too much pause.

"-am sorry."

Offering a smile, I hoped we could leave it at that, seeing as I had to go train. We departed from there, waving and finally coming to an agreement. My smile faded to dread at the prospect of oncoming training and after that, lunch.

Not because they were bad, just because they never changed. Parts were good. Like lunch. And the satisfaction after training. Other parts were bad. Like the fights with Yaten. And… well, the deep down empty feeling you get after losing in an argument about whether to sit indoors or outdoors at the restaurant a few blocks down when it's time for lunch.

It was one of those days when the three of us, after training, decided to go and eat. You see, one of the greatest things about eating out, the three of us, is the walk there. It's, for the most part, relaxing.

Taiki and Yaten were in apparent deep conversation, walking just a couple of steps behind me, talking about some photograph Yaten had taken, arguing its symbolism. Taiki, constantly defending his position on the psychological aspects of the photo, representing "loneliness and sexual desire." Of what the photo was, I don't know. Yaten, on the other hand, doing a not so convincing job, arguing that it was just a pretty picture. I could see why she would argue, of course, considering that the more simple meaning of Taiki's words summed up that she needed someone because she was horny.

Yeah, that's something you can get pretty defensive over. Though, that **was **a pretty funny thought, the idea of Yaten being horny. Not that she couldn't just grab some random guy off the streets and bring him over without incident. Er, or at least, without incident until Taiki and me saw her and Mr. Random-Guy-Out-of-Nowhere-to-Fullfill-Department-of-Sex and told them to go somewhere **else**, where we wouldn't feel quite so awkward. But, yeah, she's the type that could do that. She just chooses not to. Because if there is one thing that I **know **Yaten can't stand, it's dishonesty. And that would be a pretty dishonest relationship.

Unfortunately, there are **a lot** more things than just dishonesty that bother Yaten. Like eating outdoors and the smell of sweat. And my music. And at times, even my voice. Or my breathing. But that's beside the point.

Well, not the eating outdoors part. Because this was the moment, just as we were rounding the corner, that Taiki decided to ask the damned question.

"So, do we eat inside or out?"

"In."

"Out!" I countered Yaten's reply. This is what **always **happens. Every single time. I like the outdoors. It's nicer. And more open. And just… better. Of course, the usual glare is exchanged between my shorter companion and me, before we turn around to face the deciding factor: Taiki. The nervous look flicked across her features, lavender eyes flickering with the guilt that she would have to turn one of our opinion's down. Her lips parted, her mouth opened, and the sound began to bubble. And then, the answer presented itself.

Remember that deep down empty feeling I told you about? The one you experience after losing an argument about whether to sit indoors or outdoors at that restaurant a few blocks down?

Um, yeah, well, that's the one I kind of had in the pit of my stomach as I proceeded to grumble about how the world was unfair to such people like me. Taiki wanted to sit inside. Her reason: we'd sat outside last time we came to eat. But who cares about last time! Ugh. Okay, I'm just a little peeved.

Funny thing is, I'm always bothered by being inside, but… more so, I'm bothered by the fact that Yaten won. The argument, I mean. Inside, this restaurant isn't so bad. It isn't crowded and the oldies radio station they play throughout the day is pretty quiet, just enough to set a mood. It isn't really an annoyingly fancy buffet or anything of the sort, really. It's more of an imitation of some retro diner, in themes of black, white and red. And all… checkers. But, yeah, it's pretty cool. Just on the backside of the restaurant, there are a few tables set out on a pretty, well-kept lawn. Yeah, that's where I prefer to be, but inside isn't _so _bad. The smug look on Yaten's face is.

As we walked in, a familiar blonde waitress wearing black slacks, a white blouse and a red apron motioned for us to sit anywhere we like. So we did. Sit. Where we liked, I mean. In a little booth, Taiki slid in before me, then I sat next to her, while Yaten sat directly across from me.

Okay, I knew I was being childish, still wearing the sour look on my face, but I continued to do so. Which seemed to annoy Yaten. Then again, what doesn't nowadays?

"Seiya, could you **please **stop?" she sneered, adding in the "please" for emphasis. Or maybe out of desperation.

Taiki knew better than to comment. He continued to exchange looks between us. Yaten continued to glare. I continued to grumble. The waitress I'd noticed when we arrived, Chimaki, read the name tag strode up to our table, notepad at the ready, and pen ready to strike. We weren't ready. Definitely not. We were to busy in a match of who-hates-who-more-and-what-other-ways-to-show-it. Chimaki seemed to notice the tense air. Honestly, I knew this was stupid. But I couldn't give it up. Besides, I'd already lost my seat outside in the nice, warm, summer sun out on the lawn.

"Would you like me to return in a few minutes?" she asked nervously. Taiki nodded with a "yes, please" and Yaten simply continued to glare at me. Which was starting to get on my nerves. So I did the first thing that came to mind. The look on Yaten's face was really starting to bug me. So I called out to the waitress.

"Yes?" she replied, turning to face me.

"I hate to ask such a favor, but I have a bit of a problem with this lamp," I said, gesturing to the hanging light fixture, "and I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble, if you could lower it a little?"

At this point, both Taiki and Yaten were giving me confused looks.

"I'm sorry? What's the matter with the lamp?"

She seemed perplexed. The truth was, by now, I only half meant what I was going to say, the anger dissipating. The need to piss Yaten off, however, increasing. And the want for a good laugh, most definitely there.

"Well, it's kind of bothering me. I was wondering if maybe you could lower it so I wouldn't have to see _her_ face," I said. To my surprise, Taiki laughed. I never would have expected it, but she did. The waitress did as well. She caught the joke. Yaten, however, growled cutely.

Wait. **_What?_**

Growled… cutely… Yaten?

I silently did the math in my head. Literally.

**Yaten.** Plus **growl**. Plus **cute. **Equals:

What the **_fuck?_**

* * *

Yes, I know, kind of mean for the last word. Anyway, I hope you guys like. Please review, and I shall continue. 

Ilu.

-Puffeh.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_: Okay, so it's been like 342342374890798 years since I update _anything. _And I'm hoping that will never happen again.

Another thing: I don't really like to use original characters in my fiction too much anymore, but in this case, Kisho is basically just here to help Seiya realize her feelings for Yaten. Mmhmm.

I'm so sorry about the delay, you guys!!!

And, as I'm sure you all know, anything related to Sailor Moon is far from being mine, (though I wish I could say it were!)

So here it is…

**To Body Cast a Broken Heart**

**Chapter 2:**

Yaten… growl… cute?

Yeah, okay, that has to have been the smartest thing I have ever said in my entire life, let me tell you.

…Sarcasm, that was.

Yaten, not at all ugly, no, but… cute?

Yeah, people who rip off your arms and legs and attempt to castrate you when you're in your male form? Definitely not cute.

Anyway, waitress lady, Chimaki, she took up our order then walked away to the counter, where they started preparing our order of… well, my hamburger and whatever healthy crap Taiki and Yaten ordered.

"I'm gonna be so sore tomorrowwww," Yaten whined. Exactly like that, too. With the "tomorrow" all dragged out and long.

"From what?" Taiki asked, honestly concerned. Good thing she opened her mouth before I did. Chances are my reply to that would have been something about people that could fit in with the Munchkinlanders in the _Wizard of Oz_ or something.

"Trying to get a picture!"

I gave Yaten a look. You know, one of those "right, now explain to me how that one works" looks. Then she gives me a look that says, "like you don't know." Then I continue to stare, trying to imply that I actually don't know. Then Taiki decides to join us in all our looking-ness glory and glances between the two of us waiting for us to give some sort of explanation. So finally, Yaten caves.

"I wanted to photograph that bench by the pond, 'cause it definitely symbolizes loneliness, since no one ever sits there. Anyway, you know how there is that wall around the pond?"

Umm, yeah, the one that's like three inches tall? I see where this is going now…

Yaten glares at me.

Whoopsy daisy. I did mention before how my mouth tends to malfunction, right? Yeah, it's not supposed to make fun of Yaten's height out loud. Didn't realize that thought actually came out.

Bad Seiya.

Yeah, um, she's still glaring.

"Yes, that wall, that is well over my height. Definitely taller than three inches."

Yeah, she's right. Maybe it's three feet? Okay, okay, I'm stopping now. I'm just bitter 'cause we're sitting inside. I'm done now. No more Yaten-bashing. But, it is true, the wall is NOT that tall. Pfft, Taiki's taller than the wall.

…Yeah, I know, Taiki's taller than like, bean-stalk giant man, whatever it was, that little kid's story. I can't remember… Okay, my point being, I'm not really helping my case in saying Taiki's taller, but hey, it makes the shrimp sound bad, right?

"Well, the angle I wanted was from behind that wall, but I couldn't see," she continues, all the while keeping her eyes all sharp and scary-looking, which has got to take some effort on her part. And guess what, that sharp, scary-look-ness is just for me, too.

Did I mention that the waitress never did adjust that lamp?

"I kept trying to climb on top of the wall, but that didn't actually work for me. Kept… not getting there, and there was nothing to actually grab onto to help me get up there, so I just kept falling down," she finishes. I refrain from commenting, for once, and eventually we move onto our meal.

Oh, oh, oh! And the "grr" look on Yaten's face eventually left, and she was happy for me and my non-date with Kisho, which at least proves that she'll still support me, er… sometimes. Agrees with Taiki that it would be great for me to get things out of the way and make it clear to him why he is not exactly my type, and that maybe Kisho and I can become closer friends or something.

It's weird, to be away from Earth, because apart from out little trip to Japan, Taiki, Yaten and I have always pretty much stuck together, and never really had to many friends outside of ourselves, and the princess of course. Now that we are back, though, we've all kind of gained some outside friendships. Not many (on this planet anyway), but still some.

Eventually came the time when I was in my room, attempting to look presentable for my non-date. It was just a casual dinner-ish thing, I think, so I doubt it's any big deal.

5:32. That was the time on the clock. Yeah, I don't really know what's significant about that, but I remember the time. And I wasn't leaving for another fifteen minutes. I wasn't worried about seeing Kisho. I'm sure he'll understand my reasons for only wanting a friendship between the two of us. It's not like I'm going out somewhere with a love-interest. If this had been a date with some really amazing girl, like Odango, I'd be nervous. Really nervous.

… Okay, that's a lie. I wouldn't be nervous. I don't get nervous easily, but hey, it's a comparison, right?

I open my drawer and grab some money, then stuff it in the back pocket of my black pants. I could borrow a purse from Yaten, or a wallet from Taiki, but honestly, carrying some extra bag or whatever sounds like a burden to me.

I strode out of my room with a confident (not arrogant, not cocky) smile. Then I descend the staircase as gracefully as I ever could manage.

I'm sure everyone agrees that tripping on an ant (and I mean literally, there was an ant in front of me as my foot got caught all funny on the floor) at the top of the stairs and having your ass hit every step on the way down is exactly the way to go about when trying to reach the first floor.

And that, was once again, sarcasm. I swear I'm turning into Yaten. Or Usagi. Depends. I don't know. Sarcasm (often used at the wrong moment), definitely a Yaten trait. Unable to stand flat on too feet and saying intelligent things like "Yaten is cute" and "My driveway is broken," definitely more of an Usagi quality.

"Owwww," I whine. Picking myself up off the floor, I grumbled something about how it was so nice of Taiki and Yaten to help me up. Which reminds me…

Where the hell are they anyway?

Lunch passed pretty much with me talking about my non-date, Taiki attempting to convince Yaten that the bench photo she was trying to take was another sign of sexual deprevation (I'm still confused as to whether Taiki was referring to being lonely because there was no one for Yaten to have sex with, or if she was talking about having sex on a bench), and Yaten protesting that loneliness does not always associate with sex. So we never got around to what those two were going to do with the rest of their afternoon.

As I neared the door, a flowerless vase with a narrow neck waited for me, so that I could reach inside the seemingly empty vase and fish around for my own key chain. Yeah, there's a lot of junk in that vase, and normally the other residents of this palace keep their keys in there, too. I don't really know what my key chain feels like, 'cause I can never remember what I have on it. Usually I pull out a few random items before I can find any keys, mine or not. Today, it was an unused tampon, a pen, a ring, and some chain necklace that, awkward as it sounds, had a pair of bright red panties attached to one of the links. Umm, yeah, that's _weird. _I dropped the strange combination back into the vase, and eventually pulled out my keys. It was just a simple key ring, with a couple of random ornaments, as well as a key chain picture of Taiki, Yaten and me. A simple silver key dangled off of it.

The key was just for show, really. We have guards here, we don't need the keys. But if us Starlights do go out somewhere, we don't want to make it too obvious that we are not completely normal.

Soon enough, I was well on my way to the very same park I had been at this morning. I was very aware that Kisho might not know that this was a non-date. I was also very aware that my ass was starting to bruise.

Yeah, that fall hurt pretty bad.

As I neared the spot where Kisho and I had parted ways, Kisho's eyes flew directly to me. Yeah, that's kind of uncomfortable, sometimes.

"Kou!" he exclaimed.

"Hello," I said cheerily. Hey, just 'cause I don't like him that way, doesn't mean I can't be friendly, right?

"Ready to go?" he asked me. I told him I was, and we started towards some restaurant. I didn't really pay attention where to. Just followed him. It looked like he knew where he was going anyway.

The walk there wasn't too eventful. Mainly he was just asking me if I liked to eat pizza or whatever crap they had at the restaurant. Then he asked me what I would like to eat, just to see if the restaurant to which we were headed actually had that.

"Burgers," I answered, probably with a goofy smile on my face or something , too, because he laughed at that.

Somehow we end up in some little place with cheap metallic tables of different colors, checkered linoleum floors, and white walls adorned with thousands upon thousands of pictures of, a.)black or white polka dots on bright backgrounds, b.)black and white painted women with really bright painted lips, and c.) black white cows with brightly painted utters.

Yeah, I noticed some sort of weird black/white/bright color theme there.

Only thing is, I was so interested in the scenery, I kind of forgot about how my butt was currently turning black and blue, and as I sit down in my chair, I do the smartest thing that comes to mind at the moment.

"Ow!" I yelped. Kisho automatically asks me if I am alright. What a gentleman. Well, almost. I'll let the stare-age of my sexy behind that he performed as he let me lead the way to our table of choice slide.

"I'm fine," I said, but grimaced all the same when I shifted in my seat.

"What's wrong?"

"My ass hurts," I answered intelligently. I thought about telling him not to laugh at that statement, but decided that would be utterly useless, considering I can barely keep a straight face. We give the waiter our order, then continue to just… talk, for a little while.

When the waiter turns up again, he still does not have our hamburgers (yeah, we ordered the same meal), but hands us each our drinks. For him, it was a soda. For me, coffee.

Yep. Caffeine is my anti-drug. Well, sort of. It is actually a stimulant, but whatever.

Then, I did something really, really stupid. I shifted in my seat (remember: bruised ass), and, in my short-lived moment of pain, four things happened:

In shock from the soreness of my butt, I squeezed my paper coffee cup

Which was still boiling hot and burned my hand

It then spilled across the small table

Which landed the majority of the burning liquid on Kisho's crotch.

Heh. Whoops.

There goes Junior.

Not that I planned on helping to make him, anyway.

And suddenly Kisho's and waiter-boy's eyes are on me. Not to mention the rest of the restaurant as well.

Did I say that out loud?

Whoops again.

"Are you okay?" I ask Kisho. That's what I meant to say originally, anyway. And he looks at me all hurt and teary-eyed, and I'm kind of confused as to whether he's upset about me or his newfound inability to make babies. So I do the first thing that comes to mind.

"Hi, Kisho, I'm Seiya Kou, and I'm a lesbian. Sorry."

Okay. That came out so much more… _blunt_ than I expected. And why did I introduce myself? Oh well, whatever. What's done is done, I guess.

Waiter-boy chose that moment to snicker. Not to be rude or anything, but I guess he understood our little situation. Kisho's face was kind of frozen in that same expression, until…

"Oh."

And just like that, his face changed. Call me ego-centric, but I expected frowns and sad faces and crestfallen looks. I did not expect him to laugh in my face about it then tell me how interesting and cool that was because that explained my interest in sports and whatnot. Then he said something about hoping we could be friends, and that was when I found ability to speak revive itself.

"Yeah, uh, cool."

And just like that, (despite the unsure tone of my response), we were able to clean up the table and just sit and wait for our meal and talk and have fun. So it was about an hour after we'd left the restaurant and were sitting out on the steps of his porch that I pulled out my key ring and started fiddling around with it.

And he, being the kind, considerate guy he was, snatched it right out of my hands. He studied it for a moment, focusing on the small picture of Taiki, Yaten, and me.

"Who are these two?" he asked curiously.

"My roommates," I told him.

"What? Are you guys like, a lesbian threesome or something?"

_Far _from it.

"Definitely not. Yaten's straight. And Taiki's… actually, I don't know what Taiki is."

He laughed.

"Which one's which?"

"Taiki's the tall one, Yaten's the short one."

He looked a little perplexed at me. Right, that picture only showed are faces, so we were all level.

"Taiki, brown hair, Yaten, silver hair."

At least that's what she says it is. I say it's gray.

"Ohhh. What are they like? Are you close to them, or are you just roommates, or…" he trailed off.

"We're pretty close. We've known each other forever, so we have to be, I guess. We all have the same first name, too, which is why normally I go by Seiya, so I get confused when someone will call me Kou, or something.

"Taiki is… well, quiet, mostly. And she's smart as hell, too. She's the understanding one, and she'll always listen to what you have to say. At least, if you're me or Yaten, she will. She won't really pay attention to people she doesn't like so much… Oh! And she's probably one of the tallest people I have ever met in my entire life, despite being female. Not that it' s a bad thing. It works for her."

He nodded in understanding, "She is very pretty." I nodded in agreement.

"Then there's Yaten. She's rude, selfish, self-centered, conceited, cocky, judgmental and pisses me off to no end. She has a surprisingly big mouth for someone her size (or anyone's size, for that matter), and she's blunt and loud and won't take anyone's crap. But I love her anyway," I said with a smile.

"She's cute," he commented. That's like the word of the day for Yaten or something.

"Until she opens her mouth, she is."

He laughed. And so did I.

But then something happened.

I felt my stomach tighten a little. It wasn't a bad feeling. It was just a very, "Holy crap, I am actually feeling something for Yaten" feeling. And it wasn't bad. I just didn't like it. So, I attempt to convince myself that Yaten is definitely not cute and that I definitely don't like pushing her buttons to make her mad because it makes her all, all, all… "awww"-ish.

"No, she is definitely not cute. Castration is bad."

"_What?" _Kisho choked out, somewhat amused, and somewhat confused. Whoops.

"Um, she's always talking about castrating her… boyfriend… if he is late… or something."

Yeah, if Yaten were there, she and I would probably thinking the same thing, "_What_ boyfriend?"

I'm not in love with Yaten. I know that. I'm not saying it's impossible. I think I might even have a little crush or something. But I'm not _in love_ with her. That's just a little extreme.

So, a little later that night, when I arrived home and I found Yaten looking through my underwear drawer, I acted the way I usually would.

"Yaten, if you need a bra or underwear or whatever for some weird collection or shrine or something, could you be a little more discrete about it?"

Not surprised by my entrance, she continued rummaging through my drawer and answered, "Socks, Seiya, I need _socks_."

I laughed and she stuck her tongue out at me. Awww. So now she doesn't just look like a five-year-old, but she acts like one, too. How cute.

Okay, the sad part about that last statement, there: I actually believed it. And definitely not in a five-year-old sense.

Eh. Naughty thoughts, Seiya. Don't think about Yaten's tongue. Or your tongue. And Yaten's tongue. Together. Damn.

I barely noticed Yaten walking away from my drawer, white ankle socks in hand, until she purposely knocked into my shoulder, causing me to, in shock, bite down on my tongue. Owww!!!!

I _hate _tongues!


End file.
